Keep Her or Kill Her?
by Fanfickera
Summary: A story centered on Damon's obsession with Bonnie and his issues of control and dominance. Rated M for dark themes and language.
1. Keep Her?

She's fucking kidding herself.

Bonnie, "so good," "so sweet," at least, that's what she wants them to think. She's perfect in school, a delight to the community, but I know her secrets.

She's my delight. No, I don't love her, I crave her. I want to turn her into something very dirty.

I'm half way there.

~_Earlier~_

It started weeks ago when I was "forced" to apologize for nearly killing her. NEARLY mind you, I could have actually done it, but I didn't.

I found her working some magic something-or-other and offered my assistance.

"Listen, vampire's blood can make any potion stronger."

She doesn't believe me.

"Whatever, I'm just trying to help you out. Take it or not, no big deal to me either way."

But it was.

I threw a lighter at her feet and told her to set me aflame if I'm lying.

The lighter was empty of course.

I carefully (and ok, rather dramatically) pierced my skin to allow my essence into her cup. I had no idea what the potion was for, didn't matter. What did matter was having a part of me in her body.

Pulling it to her lips, she gulped eagerly, taking me down her throat...enjoying the taste.

I can see my blood working. I'd had a blonde snack minutes earlier so my blood was stronger than usual. I looked on as Bonnie's eyes dilated and a little part of me became part of her.

She cursed me when she realized what I'd done. Well not so much curse as tried to kill me with the empty lighter.

"Now we're even sweetie."

_~Now~_

I come back to her house often and put more of me into her food and her drink, binding her to me – winding up the invisible chains that connect us tighter and tighter. She's nervous all the time now. Alarm systems, man and spirit made, surround her house. I still get in.

A month into it, the alarm systems come down. By now she knows for sure what will happen, but is so far gone that she doesn't want to or can't stop it.

That's when I come to her directly.

Before I even knock she opens the door. She knew I was coming. My blood calls her. She doesn't want to invite me in, but she must. She can't imagine not inviting me in, besides, she can't stop me – I'm part of her now.

Will I take her? Absolutely. The bigger question is, will I keep her? Does she remain alive, my living toy or do I end her when I'm done? My blood is so closely entwined with hers that perhaps...

...yes...

...I think I'll do both.

She'll be my toy for an eternity...or least until I find another one.

I close the door behind me and close the door on her life.

**A/N: So, no happy ending...exactly. At least, it's not what Bonnie wanted...kinda. I tried to keep true to Damon's character and I see him more a taker than a lover. Not that he can't be both...but...well Damon reminds me of that story about the Scorpion and the Frog. He's the Scorpion and he'll do what's in his nature. The next big one is, WHY BONNIE HAS NO VOICE -well, this is from Damon's point of view and it goes back to his character. I didn't write any words for Bonnie because to Damon her words and her choices don't matter. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**


	2. Chapter 2

I had to let him in.

I wanted to believe that my will was not my own, that he was somehow compelling me to bend to his needs, but I can't be certain that it was true. Yes, his blood was in me, but it's been there for some time now. I could have stopped this sooner...earlier. It was just that, I couldn't handle being in control any more.

Before Gram died, she told me what to do: be nice, study hard, get good grades and practice your craft. "A house is built on a sturdy foundation of four corners"she'd said, and I mastered all of those corners every day. I smiled, I studied, I worked my ass off to be her perfect angel and I was. I basked in the glow of her pleasure.

And then she was gone.

Taken away from me in a matter of seconds, I lost my protector and shelter from the outside world. The compass that guided every direction I took in life was ripped from my hands and crushed by the foot of a cruel, harsh and very dark world. I was alone. It was more than losing a grandmother or a friend, I had completely lost my way. I floundered in confusion and I tried to keep the house on all four corners: I continued to be nice, I continued to study and practice and be Bonnie, but I had no one to praise me when I was done. I needed someone to guide me.

My grandmother was a kind and loving woman, but her hand ruled me life. I needed something to replace that. I had been guided by love once before and it nearly broke my soul when it was taken away...I could never let that happen again.

That was when I decided that my new master would have to be one who could dominate me with hate. If, or rather when, he left, my heart would be no worse for wear. I'd still have the structure and control I needed to function, but I'd be bound by cruel chains of ownership rather than the warm bonds of love. I vowed never to feel love again.

When he first came in, he walked right past me and sat on my Gram's sofa...now, his sofa I suppose. Everything I had belonged to him now, everything but my heart. I'd decided to hold on to that. Still, my will is his to take. A smirk and a hooked finger was all the invitation I received. Head bowed, I walked over and sat where he indicated – right on his lap.

He pushed my head onto his shoulder, opening my neck up for him. My eyes watered in delight – not because I loved the feeling or liked what he was doing to me – but because I was doing what was being asked of me. You see, that is what I'm good at, doing what I'm told. I know that now.

I thought about my new reality and realized that, as pure as my past had been with my grandmother, that's how dark my future would be with Damon. I would not change though personally change though, my existence would be the same: sweet, docile and submissive Bonnie.

The last thing I remembered was feeling the piercing of my skin and thinking that it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I felt hunger being disgustingly laced with lust. Slurps of need being mingled with rough kisses. Fangs that should have killed me, instead, being used to make marks of ownership.

I didn't return his kisses, but I didn't struggle. I wanted him to understand that I still hated him, but that I unfortunately needed him. I was using him for the same reasons he was using me. One of us had a will to dominate and the other had a need to submit.

_Later_

I was light headed from all of his attention over the past few hours. Was he going to kill me tonight? Now? Was he going to draw this out for the rest of the evening? This will only end one way for me, but I wonder if it'll happen tonight or many months from now. When he finally kills me, will it be forever or will I wake up the next day?

**A/N: Thank you!**


End file.
